Mermaids Lagoon
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Squall and the others are assigned to dig up some chest, but what's in it? and why is it so important? and what does Rinoa have to do with it? R+R!! No flames......Chap 3 up!!
1. What does she have to do with it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.........

Note: A was listening to the song 'Suerte' when I wrote this...........

Dedication: To Ashbear for the courage to go on and to Squall41269 for, just well, being my friend!!!

~_*Mermaid's Lagoon*_~

_Chapter 1............_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"This is idioc." Squall complained as he brushed more dirt off of a wooden chest.

"And this sun isn't making things better." Zell added as he looked up to the sky with hand on his forehead to block out the sun's powerful rays.

"It just makes things worse when we talk!" Rinoa told them as she she brushed more dirt off of the chest. Rinoa groaned loudly and leaned back away from the chest. "This is hell." Rinoa told them as she fanned her face with her hat.

"This is worse than hell." Irvine he said as he tried to pick up the chest from the dirt.

"We have been working for three straight days now." Rinoa reminded them as she looked behind her at the miles and miles of desert. Nothing sticking or eye catching, just tan the entire way.

"At least we know we won't starve or die of dehydration." Squall said as he looked to the large canapé. 

"True." Rinoa acknowledged.

"Hey you guys!" Irvine called happily as he began to pull harder on the chest. "It moved." Irvine said gleefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank the lord your back." Cid said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes, it was very hard for us." Squall told him.

"I'm not worried about you," Cid said harshly as walked around the side of his desk. "I'm worried if you got that chest." Cid said as walked quickly to the chest. "Now leave!" Cid ordered. "You will all receive pay later." Cid told them as they walked and he took out a key from his pocket and shoved it into the lock.

"I'm not even gonna ask what's in that chest." Squall said as he walked to the elevator.

"Me either." Irvine said as he walked into the elevator with Squall. 

"I could care less but it's not worth the effort." Zell said as he joined the two.

"Rinoa!" Squall called to her to try to catch her attention. She was looking back at the door's to Cid's office. The call didn't seem to catch her attention. Squall sighed and ran out of the elevator.

"Squall wait!" Zell yelled trying to stop him but the elevator went down without him in it. Rinoa turned around to the sound of the elevator and found Squall looking at the elevator doors forlornly. 

"Sorry." she apologized quietly as she walked up to him.

"It's all right." he assured her as he turned to her. "but what were you thinking about a few seconds ago?" he asked. Rinoa turned to the doors again.

"I don't know." she said. "It's just the way he is attached to that box." she said as she walked closer to the door.

"Is this it?" someone said from behind the door.

"What was that?" Squall asked.

"I don't know." Rinoa said as she pressed her ear against the door. Squall followed her and pressed his own ear against ear against it.

"Yes," the voice of Cid confirmed.

"So where is she?" the man asked.

"I think she stays with Squall Leonhart." Cid told the man. Squall and Rinoa shot each other scared glances.

"What is his dormitory number?" the man asked in an impatient tone.

"203" Cid told the man. The man didn't say anything. Rinoa pushed her ear harder to the door, her eyes grew wide. She tapped Squall on the shoulder and mouther 'He's coming'. Squall got the idea and hid behind the right of the wall and Rinoa took the left. The doors swung open crushing both Squall and Rinoa. The man was dressed in normal clothes. He stormed to the elevator and got in. And the elevator shot downwards. Rinoa got out from behind the door to look at Squall. Squall looked gruffly at the elevator, for again he had missed it. Squall dropped his look as he saw that Rinoa was looking at him. he turned towards and gave her a sympathetic smile. The felt the doors close, obviously from Cid.

"That's weird." Rinoa said as she walked to Squall.

"Let's just stay on our toes." Squall informed her as he kissed her on the forehead...........

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Well? What did you think? I hope it was good.....I actually got somewhere in the first chapter, a first!!!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **You can tell me about the grammacil errors, I know they're there......


	2. Was It her?

~_*Mermaids Lagoon*~_

_Chapter 2.........._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Rinoa layed on her back as she gazed up to the ceiling. She looked to her left and found that it was 1 A.M., she had been up for hours just staring at the ceiling. Squall turned to his side as slept. She smiled. He was her protector, now and forever. He groaned loudly. Rinoa's smile only grew wider. She felt her eye lids finally start to get heavy. 'Thank you.' she thanked happily as she felt her eye lids slam shut.

"Rinoa?" a husky voice asked. Rinoa just mumbled some nonsense and rolled to her side. She felt hands place onto her stomach and began to shake her violently. Rinoa quickly rose up straight in a flurry. She looked to her right, where the pushing was coming from. It was non other than Squall. "Finally you're up!" he said happily.

"Did any come and get me?" Rinoa asked obviously remembering yesterdays little over hearing.

"Nope." Squall informed her. "Are you hungry?" Squall asked trying to get he mind off of that particular subject.

"Sure." Rinoa said as if she was drugged.

"Are you ok?" Squall asked as he looked at her quizically.

"Yeah sure I'm fine." Rinoa insisted as she got up from her bed. She stood and collapsed to the floor.

"Rinoa?" Squall called to her as he knelt over her body. "Rinoa!?!?" he called for her once more, but far more urgent this time. Rinoa fluttered her eyes open, then darkness clouded her vision..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do we have her?" the man asked gruffly.

"Yes, sir." the Cid told him. They were both in a pitch black room, but they seemed to be able to see each other fine.

"Where am I?" Rinoa asked in a groggy.

"My dear, we have entered your head and we are talking to you this way." the man told her. Rinoa's eyes grew wide.

"What do you want from me?" Rinoa asked in a scared tone.

"We want you to confirm something." he said. Rinoa didn't move, she just looked at him. He snapped his fingers and with it came a scroll of paper. "This is your signature no?" he asked as he moved the document to her face. Rinoa looked down, the signature read 'Rinoa Heartily' in her exact signature style.

"I'm not saying until you say what this is for." Rinoa demanded.

"Head strong arn't we?" he joked as he snapped the scroll away. "Let me show you." he said as he clapped his hands and with it a picture came up. "Now watch he commanded." as he turned to the picture.

"Sign it you witch!" the man on screen demanded to the Rinoa look alike.

"We will not sign this, that's ridicoulous!" the Rinoa on screen protested as she pushed the parchment away from her face.

"Then you must face more deaths from your people." the man on screen told her. The Rinoa on screen bit her lip, took a quil, closed her eys, turned her head away from the paper, pressed the quil to the parchment and signed. With that the short film ended.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Rinoa asked.

"YOU have just signed an agreement that turns all sorceresses into Mermaids, banned forever from the land, and imprisoned to a small lake lagoon just outside of Esthar." he told her, severaly emphasizing on the word you.

"That is not me!" Rinoa protested. "I never remember that event!" Rinoa told the man.

"Well, we are projecting this straight from your memories." the man told her. Rinoa's eyes grew wide with surprise and her mouth dropped.

"What happens if I do agree?" Rinoa asked almost afraid to even wonder.

"We turn all your pathetic witch souls back into mermaids!" the man laughed deviously.

"Well how did we turn back into people if we were condemmed to living our lives out as mermaids?" Rinoa asked quizically.

"Your powers of course, but we have fixed that problem." the man told her. Rinoa looked down hesitently.

"And what will you do if I refuse?" she asked acting bold.

"We kill everyone you ever knew." the man told her confidently with a smirk on his face. Rinoa's eyes became blurred by water.

"It was my siganture!" she told yelled. Her eyes closed and she felt wind rush beneath her as the man laughed in a demonic way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think she is waking up!" A cheary voice called out. She heard foot steps come towards her. Rinoa opened her eys and found everyone around her. "Thank Hyne you are ok!" Selphie cried. She looked to Squall he was smiling brightly, as with everyone else she looked at. She sat up.Rinoa began to rub her until the memorys of what had just happened reflected them self upon her. Her eyes widened and she sprang up from her resting postion and ran for the infirmarary door..........

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N: I hope this chapter was good.........Where is Rinoa running? Find out in the next chapter.....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. What is she doing?

~*_Mermaids Lagoon*~_

_Chapter 3.........._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Rinoa!" Squall called after her as he followed her out the door. Rinoa began to cry as she shoved past everyone, knocking them off there feet. Squall took the bodies on the floor to his advantage and began to jump over the bodies as he chased after her. She ran to the exit, she began to run even harder now. Squall tried to run faster but from he used his energy on just jumping over the bodies, but he kept running, he had to. "Rinoa, please!" Squall begged as he stuck his hand out as if that would lour her back, the 'bait' didn't work as she just kept running. He stopped running and collapsed to the floor. "What did I do?" he asked himself as he let several sparkling crystal droplets of water escape his eyes. He balled his fist and began to pound the floor furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa kept on running, she didn't want to stop, no matter how many times the love of her life called for her to. She had to get this over with, that dream was true, so very true. She couldn't run from it, so she ran with it. She tried to run faster but when she did she felt her self lurch forward and before she even realized to stop herself from falling with her hands she felt the soft yet cool grass smack into her. She picked herself up with her hands so she was now looking up, on all fours. She looked up to the wide plains of grass, and just a little farther than that she saw the sparkling image of sea and sun clashing. Feeling the adrenaline surge through her essence she threw herself up to her feet and began to sprint for the ocean. 'Just a matter of time now.' she told herself as she ran even faster.

"Rinoa!" someone called behind her. She turned her head ever so slightly so she could see out of the tail of her eye who it was, it was non other than Squall. She looked back ahead and began to slow down as she felt that power decrease considerably. She heard his loud foot steps come ever closer to her wearied and tired frame that held her together. She tried to pick up the pace of her running but failed miserably as she felt her legs go weak and crumple beneath her. "Rinoa, what's wrong!?" he asked furiously as he took her shoulders into his hands. Rinoa's silence was her response. She tried to wrench free of his grip but it didn't seem to work. "What is wrong!?!?" he asked once again as he began to shake her violently. She felt her bottom lip tremble and tears streak her pale face. Squall's angry and furious face quickly softened into a sympathetic one as he saw these signs of scared, sad and depressed tears run down her face. He pulled her into a hug and began to rub her back trying to comfort her as much as possible. She rested her head against his chest as the chest made its way out and back in again.

"Take me to the ocean, and you will understand." she told him between deep sobs and breaths. He did as she requested, he picked her ups in his arms and began to walk in the direction of the ocean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think something is seriously wrong with Rinoa!" Selphie said as she began to look frantically back and forth in the entrance of the garden. 

"I think Squall can handle it Selphie." Quistis told her as a desperate attempt to calm her.

"But we are her friends!" Selphie reminded them all.

"I think it is more of a thing between them than us." Zell said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"I just pray that this is comes out of the dark tunnel with a sunny side up." Selphie said as to try to add her always happy self to the depressing conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa hopped off of Squall's grasp around her and walked to the edge of the ocean. She kicked off her shoes, Squall was about to do the same until Rinoa put her hand up as a signal of protest. Squall obliged and left the shoes on. She began to walk into the water. "Don't you think you should at least take off your cloak?" Squall suggested.

"Doesn't matter." she said as she turned around to face him. She gave a weak smile to him. "I love you." she told him. Squall smiled a bright one.

"I love you to." Squall told her as his smile grew as bright as the sun. Rinoa turned back around and continued her walk into the water. She walked into the water until only her neck and head were out of the water.

"Bye." she said to him. "And say good bye to the others for me." she said with a smile on her face. Squall looked at her inastonishment.

"What are you talking about Rinoa!?" Squall asked as he took a few steps forward. Rinoa didn't answer as she moved even farther into the water until she was no where to be seen. "Rinoa!?" Squall called. "RINOA!?!?!?!?!?!?" he yelled but this time so the whole world could hear it. He stood there shaking, just shaking, he couldn't stop or move for the love of his life had just drowned herself.................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: How was it? There is another chapter to come........sometime......probably in a few days........then I'm off to work on Hands.....most likely......

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
